Pequeña Nacion
by Alfrep Llonz
Summary: A veces, hay cosas que es mejor mantenerlas en secreto. No tanto por querer ocultarlas al mundo, sino que por el temor de que el mundo pueda dañarles, tanto como te ha dañado a ti. A veces, es mejor guardar los secretos, para mantener a quien más amas a salvo. UsUk, FrUk/Mpreg.
1. El Secreto Mejor Guardado

**Hola mein people (?)  
Mientras descargaba Kuroko no Basuke (ho komo c ezcryba) empezé a escribir esto y resultó salir un usuk/fruk mpreg. Ojala que les guste y si no les gusta el Mpreg, entonces mejor salgan y lean otro fic, no por ser mala gente, sino porque hay gente que si le gusta y hay que aprender a respetar los gustos de aclaraciones, son que el tema central del fic es UsUk. No aseguro más de diez capítulos, pero habrá también FrUk, aunque en menor cantidad. Los ratings pueden ir variando, y el género también, aunque no sé, creo que hasta podría hacer un hard.**

* * *

**_Categoría: Hetalia- Axis Powers_**

**_Personajes: Alfred F. Jones (America), Arthur Kirkland (England/Britain), Francis Bonnefoy (France)_**

Pareja: UsUk, Leve FrUk

**_Resumen: A veces, hay cosas que es mejor mantenerlas en secreto. No tanto por querer ocultarlas al mundo, sino que por el temor de que el mundo pueda dañarles, tanto como te ha dañado a ti. A veces, es mejor guardar los secretos, para mantener a quien más amas a salvo. UsUk, FrUk-Mpreg_**.

* * *

_1:El secreto mejor guardado_.

Pequeña Nación. Pequeño infante, cualquier canción que yo te cante y que sea realmente especial no quiere decir que sea un sentimental. La verdad es que aunque solo a ti te tenga, no significa que algo malo venga. Eres mi pequeño rayo de luna, una pequeña nación como ninguna. Mi pequeño bebé anhelado, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado. Aunque no sepas quien es tu padre y él no sepa de tu existencia, seré un buen madre y te criare con toda paciencia.

Pequeña Nación. Pequeño Infante, con mucha emoción te sacaré adelante. No me importa si se opone el universo, pues valdrá la pena todo mi esfuerzo. Aunque me llegue a agotar y cansar, por ti, hijo mio, siempre voy a luchar. Quizá ahora tan solo seas un pequeño que acaba de nacer, pero luego vas a crecer. Tal vez ahora no lo comprendas, pero cuando seas grande quizá lo entiendas. Aunque tengo miedo de lo que se nos venga por delante, jamás voy a dejar de amarte. Te protegeré con todo mi amor, desde hoy en adelante, esa será mi más importante labor.

* * *

La conferencia para solucionar problemas económicos estaba a punto de darse por finalizada, al igual que siempre, las naciones no lograron llegar a un acuerdo; América, intentando liderar la reunión, gritaba ideas salidas de realidad, las cuales hablaban de superhéroes, alienígenas y hamburguesas. Francia alardeaba su nuevo traje de alta costura, el cual mandó a hacer a la medida con un diseñador distinguido en una boutique de parís. China intentaba calmar a todos con sus dulces, pero no lo conseguía. Rusia estaba asustando, como siempre, a los más débiles y España reía tontamente mientras hacía enojar a Italia del sur (…) En teoría, nadie hacía algo por la economía mundial. No obstante, algo no estaba bien, y nadie lo notaba; Inglaterra, el anfitrión, estaba completamente relajado y tranquilo en su lugar, sin discutir con América y Francia, tampoco estaba tomando té ni leyendo algún libro. Estaba tranquilo, como si no fuese parte de lo que sucedía en aquella sala de conferencias.

Luego de una pausa que dio el americano, para que finalmente Alemania logre ordenar un poco las cosas, Estados unidos tomó asiento en su lugar mirando de reojo a Inglaterra, quien lucía tranquilo mirando hacia la ventana que tenía cerca. A decir verdad, Alfred no veía a Arthur en juntas ni reuniones desde hace mucho tiempo, y tenía ganas de ir a saludarlo, pero estaban en la conferencia. Tendría que esperar que esta acabe para acercarse al inglés y preguntarle por qué se ha ausentado tanto y por qué estaba tan silencioso.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero de verdad se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el británico, ya que estaba actuando demasiado misterioso últimamente, tan así que ya ni en conferencias de prensa aparecía, incluso pasaron tres meses en los que se aisló completamente de los medios y el mundo, y entre esos tres meses, hubo seis en los que no asistió a ninguna conferencia, cumbre, reunión o nada. Alfred suele ser muy distraído, pero esta vez, había notado algo en Arthur, algo estaba ocultando…

¡Y el héroe averiguaría que es!

Una vez que finalizó la conferencia, los países comenzaron a despedirse los unos con los otros, para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos hoteles o retornar a sus países, aunque había algunos que se quedaban conversando, ya que no se verían hasta la próxima conferencia. Arthur se apresuró, para no quedarse hablando con los demás, ya que tenía sus propias responsabilidades en casa. Lamentablemente, Alfred dejó de prestarle atención a lo que estaba haciendo, y notó que el inglés se retiraba del lugar. Decidió seguirlo, ya que últimamente no asistía a las juntas, y cuando lo hacía ni siquiera daba su opinión a favor o en contra de lo que se estuviese debatiendo.

Una vez que Arthur puso en marcha su vehículo, Alfred rápidamente llamó a un taxi, diciendo lo que había anhelado toda su vida: "siga a ese auto" el chofer rodeó los ojos e hizo caso al excéntrico norteamericano. Alfred pensaba que probablemente el inglés iría a algún lugar secreto, que tenía un escondite, estaba metido con mafia, en algún pub de rameras o practicaba la magia negra, pero enorme fue su sorpresa al notar que el camino que estaba tomando el conductor, era el que conducía a la casa de Arthur.

Una vez que el taxi llegó a su destino, se estacionó en la vereda, al frente de la casa de Arthur. El americano pagó el taxi, se bajó y dio las gracias, en eso perdió de vista a Inglaterra. Alfred cruzó la calle, con la esperanza de que el inglés esté en su casa, pero no notó que un auto casi le pasa por encima. Cuando se acerca donde el conductor, se da cuenta que era Francis, que había ido a visitar a Kirkland. Alfred, al verlo, se molestó un poco, ya que quería sorprender a Arthur en lo que estuviese haciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó el francés al más joven

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar- le responde el estadounidense, una vez que el galo se baja de su automóvil.

-Vine a ver al cejón

-Yo también vine a ver a Arthur… ¿Y si vamos juntos?

-No lo sé… ¿Seguro que no prefieres ir por una hamburguesa, Alfred?

-Francis, vine a ver a Arthur, no a comer hamburguesas.

-Oh, pero ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Dude, ¿Acaso no quieres que vea a Iggy?

-…

-¡Es eso! Pues no me importa si ustedes tienen algo. Yo quiero visitar a Iggy.

-Alfred, entra en razón. Sabes que se enoja si lo visitas de sorpresa.

-Pero no lo veo de ase mucho, y en la conferencia estaba distante.

-Tú sabes que así es él

-No, él no es distante. Siempre discute con nosotros.

-¿y si no tenía ganas esta vez?

-De todos modos, ha faltado a las conferencias de los últimos seis meses.

-Estuvo en la de hoy

-Así es dude, pero estuvo muy distraído. Algo le pasa y veré que es.

* * *

Mientras el inglés estacionaba el auto en el costado, cerraba la puerta y bajaba las carpetas con archivos de la conferencia, vio como un taxi se estacionó en la cera del frente, aunque no le tomó importancia, ya que estaba apresurado por entrar a su hogar. Buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves de la puerta principal, ya que desde hace algunos meses, acostumbraba a mantener la puerta con llave, cosa que antes no solía hacer. Una vez que entró a su casa y dejó su maletín y las carpetas encima de un sofá, corrió a la cocina a preparar leche tibia.

Puso la leche en el horno microondas, la calentó y esterilizó. Luego la vertió en un pequeño pero largo biberón de bebé, le clocó el chupete y secó el frasco con un pañuelo de género verde con dibujos de hadas y dragones de colores. Luego probó en su brazo la leche, que no estuviese muy caliente, pero oyó ruidos en su casa, por lo que se puso el pañal de trapo de hadas y dragones en el hombro, y fue a averiguar que eran esos ruidos. Esperaba que no fuesen humanos.

Una vez que salió de la cocina con un biberón lleno de leche tibia en una mano, y el pañal de trapo de bebé en la otra, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con dos hombres sentados en el sofá largo de su sala, ambos rubios, de ojos azules con distintas tonalidades, estaban sentados junto a su maletín con sus carpetas. Ambos visitantes, naciones que él conocía muy bien, solo que a uno de ellos, en realidad no lo esperaba.

No esperaba a Alfred.

El norteamericano se extrañó al ver a Arthur con el biberón en la mano, pero prefirió no preguntar, a pesar de ser muy entrometido y curioso, pensó que lo mejor era actual normalmente y con calma descubrir que estaba tramando el inglés. Francis por su parte, estaba nervioso. Sentía que Arthur se lo comía con la mirada, al ver que dejó entrar a su casa al americano. Afortunadamente, los tres actuaron de forma natural, fingiendo como si esa extraña tensión no estuviese en el ambiente. Arthur saludó a Francis, y un tanto incómodo a Alfred. Tomó asiento en un sofá pequeño frente a ellos, dejando discretamente el biberón en una mesita junto al teléfono.

El Francés era el más nervioso de los tres, ya que podía sentir la presión de Arthur, quien anteriormente le dijo muy claro "Si vas a meter tu franchute trasero de rana mi casa, fíjate bien que nadie te siga" pero Alfred, al igual que siempre, no notaba cuando el ambiente se tornaba tenso. Finalmente, Arthur tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, me sorprende un poco que hayan venido.

-Es que el hero siempre llega en el mejor momento.

-Yo te avisé que vendría, Arthur- se defendía el francés.

-¿Y a qué se debe esta sorpresiva visita, America?

Ambos ojiazules se quedaron mirando. El mayor de ellos, no sabía qué contestar, mientras que el de anteojos cuadrados esbozó una "heroica sonrisa" para luego dar paso a sus típicos griteríos infantiles. Alfred acostumbraba ser muy alegre cuando estaba con Arthur, ya que por lo general lo veía deprimido, y sabía que lograba subirle el ánimo, incluso si discutían por idioteces. El inglés veía detenidamente a Alfred, mientras esperaba alguna especie de respuesta o algo por el estilo, ya que llegó a su casa como si nada.

-Veras, Arthur- Le respondió el Americano- Como estabas jugando a las escondidas de hace tanto tiempo, te vine a ver y me encontré con Francia.

-Ya veo.

-Pero dude, este franchute no quería dejar pasar al Hero.

-No es que no te dejara pasar, es que Arthur se enoja si te dejo entrar.

-¿por qué? Está bien que seas un cejón Tsundere, Arthie… ¿pero acaso me esconden algo?

Francis y Arthur intercambiaron sus miradas. El incómodo silencio se hizo presente nuevamente en el lugar, mientras Alfred observaba detenidamente el lugar, al que hace mucho tiempo no iba de visita. Había un cascabel de colores tirado junto al sofá, una pelota de colores junto a cubos de madera con letras sobre la alfombra y junto al teléfono en una mesita de madera, había un biberón lleno de leche. Pareciera como si en la casa viviera algún bebé. Alfred se dispuso a preguntar que sucedía, en lo que escuchó el llanto de un pequeño. Arthur se paró de su asiento y corrió hacia el segundo piso. Alfred le intentó seguir el paso, pero Francis se lo impedía, de esa manera ambos rubios de ojos azules corrieron escaleras arribas, empujándose y tropezándose mientras intentabas llegar a la habitación del llanto del infante.

Una vez que el francés y el americano llegaron a empujones a una habitación que estaba junto a la de Arthur, se encontraron con este parado junto a una gran ventana, la luz del sol alumbraba su blanca piel y sus redondos y brillantes ojos verdes. Se volteó levemente, cargando un pequeño bebé de piel blanca, como la del inglés, ojos azul claro, pequeños mechoncitos dorados y pequeñas pero gruesas cejas de un tono similar. El bebé era hermoso, e intentaba quedarse dormido en los brazos de Inglaterra.

Alfred quedó sorprendido al ver al pequeño en los brazos de Arthur. No sabía que decir, ya que por algún extraño motivo, sintió algo muy raro al ver al bebé. Una vez que se durmió, Arthur lo puso en su cuna, lo arropó y se acercó a donde estaban las otras dos naciones. Alfred seguía sin reaccionar, en su interior estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Inglaterra cargaba un bebé? ¿Por qué nadie más lo sabía? ¿Acaso por eso este pequeño es que se ausentó tanto tiempo? ¿Sería su hermano menor, primo o su hijo? Y si fuera su hijo… ¿Quién sería la madre? O en el caso que Iggy fuese la madre… ¿Quién sería el padre del bebé?

El bebé era hermoso, pensaba Alfred, se notaba que era un niño. Sus ojos le recordaban a alguien, pero no sabía bien. Eran más claros que los se Francis, pero más oscuros que los de Alemania. El pequeño parecía calmado, durmiendo en su cuna pacíficamente. Se le vino a la mente él mismo cuando era niño, cada vez que estaba solo intentaba calmarse, pero cuando Arthur llegaba, podía estar tranquilo. Quiso tomar al niño, acunarlo en sus brazos y hacerlo dormir tal y como Arthur lo había hecho hace unos instantes, pero no tenía idea de donde había salido ese bebé. Probablemente, era una nueva nación, pero de ser así, no estaría en la casa de Inglaterra, sino que Inglaterra estaría en la casa del bebé.

Alfred fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Francis, quien le pedía que no dijera nada acerca del pequeño. Arthur le explicó que ese es su secreto mejor guardado. Que solamente Francis sabía de la existencia del pequeño. Alfred no entendía nada, no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que finalmente se decidió a preguntarle a Arthur. Si iba a guardar un secreto, tendría que saber bien de que se trataba, de lo contrario, su curiosidad lo podría llevar a investigar y revelar a los demás la existencia del bebé.

-Arthur, explícame que está sucediendo- le pidió el americano.

-Ah, verás Alfred, este pequeño se llama Dustin. Es mi hijo.

-¡Tu Hijo!

En ese minuto, Alfred se desmayó, siendo sujetado por Francis para que no se azotara el cráneo contra el piso de madera de la habitación del bebé.

.

.

.

.

:

:

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo. Cortito porque ya tengo que irme a estudiar. Espero que dejen reviews y si no, filo XD… (pero porfa dejen ;-;) Quiero agradecerles a las kawaiiosas y kawaiiosos de la comunidad de Facebook "Azix paguehrz jetadia", si ellos no habría llegado a escribir fics.  
IMGLATEDA NO ME HAMA xD hasta pronto…**

NOS OLEMOS LUEGO n.n !UNO


	2. Aquella Noche Que Mi Amor Declaré

**HUEHUE HUEHUE HUEHUE HUEHUEHUEHUE HUEHUE HUEHUE HUEHUEHUEHUEVHUEHUE!uno!1! EQUISDE.**

Les he traído, hamorosamente, el capítulo dos de este triángulo amoroso del cual incluso hay un pequeño de por medio. Gracias por los reviews, son muy caguais, y espero que continúen así. Bueno, hablando del Fanfic, aquí se aclara un poco más todo, las dudas respecto al pequeño y esas cosas.

¿Quién es el padre de Dustin?

¿Por qué llegó Francia a la casa de Arthur?

¿Cuándo Inglaterra tuvo a su hijito?

Esto y mucho más, serán respondidos a continuación…. Solo sigan leyendo n.n

* * *

2: Aquella noche que mi amor declaré

No tienes idea de todo el tiempo que me tomó declararte mi amor. Lo difícil fue dejar mi temor. Armarme de valor, dejar atrás el dolor. Finalmente cuando lo logré, tus suaves labios besé. Desde que de ti me enamoré, jamás mi lucha por tu amor cesé. Luego de haber hecho el amor y luego haberte abandonado, créeme que jamás por eso me he perdonado. No te dejé aquella mañana solo porque te haya utilizado, tú sabías muy bien que siempre te he amado.

Mi jefe y mi gente me necesitaban, y lo quisiera o no, ellos eran quienes mandaban. ¿Será por eso que las naciones tienen prohibido enamorarse? Porque debido a sus responsabilidades, deben siempre separarse. ¿Acaso no hay una manera en que ambas puedan amarse? Y de esa manera, siempre puedan quedarse. Quedarse junto a quien más ama en la vida, y vivir juntos hasta la eterna partida. Pero cuando regresé, tú desapareciste. Todo rastro de tu ser, en algún lugar escondiste. Solo supe, que encontraste a alguien más que te amara. Que viviera en tu mismo continente, y que no te abandonara.

* * *

Luego de que Alfred salió del shock y regresó de su desmayo, ambos europeos le ayudaron a pararse. El estadounidense dijo sentirse bien, pidiéndole a Arthur que le explicara todo…

¿Dustin era su hijo?... El joven Jones quiso saber con más detalle.

-Así es Alfred… -le respondía el inglés- Dustin Bonnefoy es mi hijo.

-¡Dustin Bonnefoy! Pero ¿Por qué lleva el apellido de Francia si dices que eres su padre?

-No dije ser el padre ¡Idiota!. Quedé esperando a Dustin en mi vientre hace algunos meses, luego comencé a salir con Francis y él reconoció el hijo. Así que él es el padre y se acabó.

-Espera, espera Iggy… ¿Las naciones pueden tener hijos?

-Pues claro que pueden. Tienes el ejemplo de Grecia, hijo de una nación. Incluso pueden tener nietos, como Germania o el Antiguo Imperio Romano. Incluso da lo mismo si eres físicamente hombre o mujer. Siendo nación, puedes tener descendencia de todos modos.

Alfred se quedó en silencio. Miró de reojo a Francis, quien se acercaba al británico para abrazarle por la espalda, a la vez que este se dejaba. Un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, y dolía mucho. No podía negar el hecho que se alegraba por la felicidad de Arthur, pero por algún extraño motivo, sentía que las cosas no estaban bien. Que no era Francis quien debía estarlo abrazando, sino que él mismo, después de todo, amaba a ese inglés, a tal punto que temía cometer alguna estupidez que pudiese dañarle. Fue por eso que, meses atrás, decidió alejarse, aunque nunca pensó que en realidad el que se alejó e incluso aisló por mucho tiempo, fue Arthur.

El norteamericano se despidió de Arthur y Francis, dejando a la pareja y su bebé finalmente tranquilos, y abandonando la morada del británico. Antes de salir, cuando caminaba a la puerta, pudo notar que a lo largo de la casa, había cosas de Francis. Era obvio, estaban viviendo juntos, haciendo familia con el pequeño Dustin, y a pesar que el héroe se sintió derrotado, intentó que no le afectase el hecho de que el hombre que había amado, que aún amaba y que amaría con todo su corazón hasta el final de su inmortal e incierta vida, era feliz con alguien más. Incluso después de lo que pasaron aquella noche, hace poco menos de un año. Una noche, que para Alfred era especial, inolvidable. La noche que finalmente dejó atrás su inmadurez y le declaró todo su amor Arthur Kirkland.

Jones regresó al hotel en el cual se hospedaría dos días. Una vez estando en su habitación, se tumbó sobre su cama, intentando pensar en cosas que le gustaban: Hamburguesas, superhéroes, alienígenas, helados de crema, películas caseras hechas por él, e incluso en los videojuegos que le faltaba por comprarse, pero se quedó dormido divagando en un extraño mundo en el que se mezclaban las hamburguesas con los scones, los superhéroes con las hadas, los alienígenas con los unicornios, los helados de crema con té, las películas hechas en casa con bordados hechos a mano, y los videojuegos que le faltaba por comprar, con libros que a cierto inglés le faltaban por leer. Finalmente, comenzó a soñar con su propio pasado, algo que jamás le había ocurrido en sus siglos de vida como nación, ni como Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

Francis preparaba la cena, mientras Arthur cambiaba el pañal del pequeño Dustin, quien a pesar de tan solo tener un mes y dos semanas de vida, ya representaba físicamente un año y medio. El pequeño podía hablar algunas cosas, caminaba y gateaba por la casa, y también era demasiado inquieto. Arthur no podía cambiarle el pañal si el pequeño no se tranquilizaba de una buena vez, y aunque al inglés le gustaba ver a su pequeño con energía, también le agotaba mucho. Una vez que logró limpiar al pequeño Dustin, colocarle talco, aceite y colocarle el pañal limpio, desechó el sucio y fue a lavarse las manos, mientras dejó al pequeño en el corral de su habitación mientras la cena estaba lista. El niño, estando solo, comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno de dibujos. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, sabía muchas cosas, ya que no era un niño humano, sino que una futura nación.

En su ADN, el pequeño lleva el material genético inmortal tanto de su padre como de su madre, un par de cromosomas que tan solo las naciones, o hijos de naciones llevan, y es lo que les permite su avanzado desarrollo y su inmortalidad.

Una vez que Francis anunció que la cena estaba lista, Arthur fue por el pequeño, lo tomó en sus brazos, bajó las escaleras y llegó a la cocina, sentando a su hijo en la sillita para bebé, mientras Francis servía cuidadosamente la papilla del pequeño, quien se devoró en un dos por tres el contenido del plato, y comenzó a llorar para que sus padres le diesen más comida. Ni Arthur ni Francis podían explicarse como el pequeño comía tanto, ya que para la corta edad que representaba y el poco tiempo que llevaba de vida, comía incluso más que Ambos padres juntos. Luego de que todos terminaron de cenar, los adultos un plato y el bebé tres, Arthur retiró los platos sucios para lavarlos, no sin antes recibir un tierno y corto beso en los labios por parte de Francis. Luego del notorio sonrojo del inglés, mientras este lavaba los platos Francis se encargaba de hacer dormir al pequeño, contándole historias de amor, pasión, luchas o simplemente películas francesas del siglo pasado. Cuando el niño estaba quedándose dormido, Francis sonrió, y besó al pequeño en la frente, despidiéndose de él.

- Bonne nuit mon fils, Buenas noches hijo.

- Good Night, te quiero, Francis.

El francés sonrió y dejó al pequeño, apagó la luz de la habitación y salió de esta. A pesar de haber estado junto a Arthur desde que este estaba en su segundo mes de embarazo, el pequeño jamás había llamado "padre" o "papá" a Francis. Esto le lastimaba al amante del vino, ya que a pesar de no ser el padre biológico del niño, lo amaba tal y como si fuese de su propia sangre. Arthur le decía que no se preocupe, que cuando crezca le llamará papá. Aunque Francis tenía claro en su interior, que por mucho que amara al pequeño y que este crea que Francis es su verdadero padre, en lo más recóndito de los sentimientos del pequeño, hay amor a su verdadero padre, quien hasta el minuto se desconoce.

Una vez que Francis se metió a la cama matrimonial, en la que Arthur estaba leyendo un libro, se dio vuelta para intentar dormir. Estaba cansado después de la aburrida conferencia, el intentar ahuyentar al gordo de las hamburguesas de la casa de su amado, y el sujetar a este mismo cuando se desmayó. Al francés no le agotaba cocinar en la casa, ya que era un gourmet por excelencia, amaba a su familia, y si dejaba que Arthur cocinara, probablemente el pequeño Dustin y Francis morirían intoxicados. Francis se encargaba de la comida y el aseo de la casa, mientras que Arthur lavaba los platos, hacía camas, ordenaba y se encargada de cuidar al niño. Cualquiera que los viera notaría lo organizada y perfecta que era dicha familia.

_Pero nadie excepto la familia y ahora Alfred sabía de este asunto…_

* * *

En su extraño sueño, Alfred se encontraba frente a su pasado, viendo como él mismo se le declaraba a su amado, tras haberle alcanzado bajo la lluvia, y haberlo llevado a su casa. Aquella tarde, la reunión se suspendió debido al mal clima, y Arthur no pudo regresar a su casa. Una vez que ambos llegaron a la residencia de Alfred, este se armó de valor y le confesó todos sus sentimientos, los cuales eran correspondidos por aquel inglés.

Al día siguiente, Ambos viajaron al Reino Unido, a la casa de Arthur, donde Alfred le hizo pasar la mejor semana de su vida; Salieron a comer, hicieron el amor, tuvieron citas, pasaron tiempo juntos. Pero no todo dura para siempre, y Alfred, cierta mañana, recibió una llamada de su jefe, que estaba muy disgustad con la ausencia del Americano. Y es que Alfred no avisó ni pidió permiso para viajar a la casa de Inglaterra. Aquella mañana, estando acostado junto a su amado tras haber hecho el amor, tuvo que decidir si mandar todo al carajo y jugársela por Arthur, o regresar a su país para no tener problemas con el señor Barack. Lamentablemente, el americano tomó una mala decisión. Se levantó cuidadosamente, procurando no despertar a Arthur, luego besó la frente de este mientras dormía, y se colocó su ropa. Silenciosamente tomó sus cosas, y antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación miró a atrás, derramando una lágrima y susurrando "lo siento Arthur, amor mio" luego abandonó la casa y se dirigió al Aeropuerto, donde esperó horas para poder encontrar el primer vuelo que salga a Estados Unidos, y que queden asientos disponibles.

Alfred se despertó. Estaba muy agitado y confundido al respecto de aquel sueño ¿Por qué repentinamente en su subconsciente de los sueños habría tenido aquel recuerdo? Sería, tal vez, porque le dolió ver que Arthur tenía un hijo con Francis, aunque este no sea biológicamente del francés, le dolía por sobremanera. Tal vez, solo tal vez, si intentaba acercarse nuevamente a Inglaterra, podría recuperar su amor.

* * *

Francis extendió sus brazos, intentando indirectamente que Arthur le abrace, pero este estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo. ¡Esto lo estaba matando! Francis, un romántico apasionado y fanático del amor, está haciendo todo para que Arthur se enamore de él; Reconoció al hijo de Arthur como suyo, dándole su apellido. Se fue a vivir a la casa del inglés, para que no crie al niño solo. Ayuda en las cosas de la casa, y a la vez lleva sustento monetario. Incluso es un padre cariñoso, y sería un perfecto esposo… a excepción de una cosa.

ARTHUR SIGUE ENAMORADO DE ALFRED.

A pesar de que lo abandonó, a pesar de que no le dirigió la palabra hasta esa mañana, a pesar que el británico se amanecía noches enteras sollozando en silencio por la ausencia de Alfred mientras el pequeño Dustin crecía en su vientre, tan solo teniendo a Francis como apoyo. A pesar de todo… seguía enamorado del americano. Francis, sabía que Alfred no se daba cuenta, por lo que tuvo que dejar atrás toda la rivalidad que desde pequeño tuvo con Arthur, para que este no sufriera más. ¿Por qué?... simple, porque desde que era un jovencito que molestaba a un pequeño niño de enormes cejas, se enamoró de ese pequeño, Arthur, que anhelaba ser como Francis, aunque no lo reconociera.

Arthur se quitó sus anteojos de lectura, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, al lado dejó los anteojos y apagó la lámpara, se acomodó en la cama y le dio la espalda a Francis, intentando quedarse dormido. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando desde su woki-toki transmisor para bebés escuchó los llantos del pequeño. Se dispuso a levantarse a atender el pequeño, pero cuando se volteó para encender la luz, se percató que Francis ya estaba levantado, y sonriéndole dulcemente, le dijo "no te preocupes, yo iré a ver al niño" Arthur sonrió y se sonrojó al notar la preocupación del francés hacia el pequeño. Tal vez no sea el padre biológico del pequeño. Tal vez no le haya dicho a Francis que el verdadero padre es Alfred y que aun está enamorado del americano. Pero tal vez… solo tal vez… pueda tener una oportunidad, con Francis, de olvidar a Alfred y hacer una hermosa familia.

¿Pero qué pasa si tu corazón se niega olvidar lo que tu mente ha desechado?

* * *

nada... no se que escribir. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

NOS OLEMOS LUEGO

-Alfrep Llonz


	3. Similarmente Iguales

**Se supone que esto lo publicaría como hace cuatro días, pero luego de hacer trámites y terminarlo, finalmente lo podía subir y estuve dos días sin Internet TT-TT y hora que llegó, lo publico.**

GUEL, EZTA BEZ... me harta escribir así...

Well, esta vez es un capitulo especial, es de navidad (aunque falten unos meses) luego de esto comienza aponerse interesante, y muy pronto sabrán por qué se llama "pequeña nación" y ya me dejo de mi blah blah y mientras lo leen, me iré a darle "ijos a imglateda"

* * *

3: Similarmente iguales.

Hay quienes se parecen y no pueden negarlo.

Aunque sean separados, la naturaleza les impulsa a su instinto seguir.

Y aunque a veces intenten separarlos.

De esa manera nacen, crecen y de esa manera deben morir.

Está en sus genes, su ADN, sus cromosomas, su ATGC, su ser…

!NO SE PUEDE NEGAR SIMPLEMENTE… QUE DUSTIN ES IGUALITO A SU PADRE!

_A SU PADRE BIOLÓGICO_

* * *

Los rayos de sol a penas se filtraban en aquella fría mañana de diciembre. Era navidad, y el pequeño Dustin, que aparentaba unos tres años humanos a pesar de tener poco más de un año de vida, corría las escaleras de su casa, emocionadamente, para llegar al árbol de navidad y abrir los regalos. ¡Estaba emocionado! Era la primera navidad que pasaba en familia, ya que el año anterior, viajaron a una fiesta donde su tío Alfred, donde lo dejaron durmiendo toda la noche buena, y al día siguiente tuvo que pasarla encerrado en una habitación, después de todo, solo su madre, su padre Francis y el tío Alfred sabían de su existencia.

-¡Mami, mami… santa ya me trajo regalos! –gritaba el pequeño, mientras Arthur bajaba lentamente las escaleras, envuelto en su bata de levantarse.

El pequeño estaba emocionado, apartaba los regalos que le correspondían, ya que Arthur le había enseñado a leer, por lo que podía saber a quienes iban dirigidos los regalos. El pequeño se sentó junto al árbol de navidad, abriendo el primer paquete con su nombre, y alegrándose al ver que era lo que había pedido.

-Mira mami, ¡Es el dragoncito que yo quería!- el pequeño sintió como los brazos de su madre lo rodeaban, de volteó para corresponder el abrazo de Arthur, y felizmente le mostró el enorme peluche que tanta felicidad y euforia provocaba en el menor. Sin duda alguna, el pequeño infante disfrutaba de su juguete y la compañía de su madre, pero algo faltaba…

-¿Y Francis? –preguntó el pequeño.

-¡Dustin! Te dije que le llames papá –Arthur regañó con dulzura al menor.

-Pero si se llama Francis.

-Sí, pero es tu padre.

-Para mí es gracioso llamarle Francis, no se enoja, pero a veces se pone a llorar.

-Ah tú no tienes remedio – le dijo negando con la cabeza, luego besó la frente de su hijo y lo alzó en sus brazos- "Francis" fue a buscar a tu tío Alfred al aeropuerto.

-¿Al gordo emancipado?

-¡Dustin!

-¿Qué? El otro día te oí llamarle así.

-Así es hijo, pero no debes repetir todo lo que oyes.

Arthur, aun con su pequeño en brazo, se acercó al árbol de navidad y sonrió con nostalgia. Pasaría la navidad con Alfred, Francis y su hijo Para cualquiera, eso sería un día feliz, pasar la navidad con su esposo, du hijo y con el hombre que había amado y que intentaba olvidar. Pero esto último complicaba un poco las cosas para Arthur… ¿Realmente había dejado de amar a Alfred?

-Mami... ¿Qué sucede? Te ves triste, y la navidad no tiene que ser triste.

-Ah… no es nada hijo mio, solo que estoy preocupado por tu padre...

"_Por tu verdadero padre"_

-¿Se ha demorado mucho?

-Sí, ya tendría que estar de regreso. A veces los vuelos se retrasan, pero se ha tardado demasiado.

-¿Y si el gord… tío Alfred quiso pasar a comerse una hamburguesa?

-No lo dudo, aun así, él sabía que lo esperábamos, y adora recibir regalos.

-¡Es como un niño grande!... y podré jugar con él otra vez, por eso me gusta que venga a visitarnos, y también me gusta ir a su casa en su país… ¡tiene un alienígena! Y un gato gordo que es muy esponjocito, y una consola de videojuegos, y es muy amigable, y me quiere mucho. ¡Y es un héroe!

-No te contagies, Dustin.

-Pero si ya me está creciendo su mechón. Lo peino cada mañana para ser como mi tío Alfred.

-¡Qué!

* * *

En la escalera del aeropuerto, Francis esperaba la llegada de Jones. Vestía un traje completo blanco y una camisa celeste, la cual estaba desabotonada en los tres primeros botones de arriba hacia abajo, y no traía corbata. Unas chicas se quedaron embobadas mirándole, mientras este les coqueteaba a la distancia. El vuelo de Alfred se había atrasado unos minutos producto a leves dificultades, por lo que mientras esperaba al americano, coqueteaba con las chicas, dándoles falsas ilusiones, ya que el francés estaba profundamente enamorado de Arthur.

Una vez que se aburrió, les mostró el anillo de matrimonio a las chicas, estas un poco desilusionadas, se marcharon del lugar, sobre la misma, Alfred llegó con una maleta con ruedas y una mochila en su espalda. Corrió al ver al francés, aunque esperaba que fuese Arthur quien lo recibiera.

Ambos rubios caminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto, donde se subieron al vehículo de Bonnefoy y se dirigieron a la residencia de Arthur. Había mucha tensión, se podía sentir en el aire, y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio todo el largo camino desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de Arthur y Francis, que quedaba a las afueras de Londres. El francés encendió el radio del automóvil para calmar un poco las cosas, pero fue aún más incómodo, ya que la canción que colocó trataba de amor no correspondido.

Una vez que estacionaron el vehículo al llegar, Alfred pudo notar que el pequeño de Arthur había crecido mucho desde la última vez que le vio. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarse a sí mismo en su infancia. Cada vez que Arthur regresaba de visita, Alfred había crecido más. Dustin saltaba feliz en el interior de la caza, y a tropezones salió corriendo a recibir a Francis y Alfred. El menor se lanzó a los brazos de Francis con mucha fuerza, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y casi caiga de trasero al suelo. Alfred rió mientras miraba la escena, le parecía graciosa.

-¡Pequeño Dustin, tanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Tío Alfred!...!El héroe llegó a mi casa!

-No lo idolatres, Hijo, o si no se le subirán los humos a la cabeza.

-Mami mira, llegó Francis y mi tío Alfred. ¡Es el héroe!

-Hola, Arthur…

-Hola Alfred.

!Se están olvidando de mí, sacre Bleu!

-Ah Francis, mi mami me dijo que te demoraste mucho por que eras un bastardo que coqueteaba con todas y que compraba vino en la calle…

-¡Dustin más respeto con tu padre!

-Hahah, dicen que los niños y los ebrios no mienten, dude.

-Honhonhon, entonces esperemos a que Arthur se emborrache.

* * *

Todos pasaron a la casa, abrieron los regalos y almorzaron juntos. Después del postre y de reposar, Arthur y Francis se sentaron juntos en el sofá, mientras que Alfred jugaba con el niño. Arthur sonreía al ver como se llevaba tan bien el americano con el pequeño, y a su vez Dustin adoraba a Jones, lo sentía como su ídolo, su modelo a seguir, su héroe y su mejor amigo adulto. Dustin para la corta edad que tenía y representaba, era muy inteligente y además muy fuerte, por lo que se llevaba muy bien con el norteamericano.

-Mira tío Al, ¡Me está creciendo un mechón idéntico al tuyo!

El pequeño le mostró su cabello al estadounidense, quien sonrió felizmente.

-¡Tienes razón! Es igualito al mio, solo que pareciera que el tuyo lo intentaron cortar y que está creciendo nuevamente. ¡Pronto será tan grande y hermoso como mi adorado Nantucket.

Francis se puso nervioso. Pues desde que el pequeño nació, tenía aquel rebelde y antiestético mechón anti gravedad, y cada vez que crecía, lo cortaba para que no sea un pequeño salido de moda. Arthur ni siquiera lo había notado. Pero Francis había tenido que viajar constantemente a Francia por asuntos de trabajo, por lo que pasaba periodos cortos en casa y no se había percatado que el mechón de su hijo crecía nuevamente.

-Tío Al ¿Vamos a jugar a los vengadores al jardín!

-No, no, no, no … ¡Ninguno de los dos va a salir al jardín! ¿Qué acaso no ven la nieve?

-Pero Arthur, no seas anticuado… Queremos jugar afuera, ya nos aburrimos de los juegos de mesa y de inventar cosas, queremos ser los vengadores.

-Alfred, deberías dar el ejemplo, además, no permitiré que mi bebé salga a jugar a la nieve.

-No te preocupes, mami, si gustas podemos leer historietas en mi habitación.

-Bueno, pero tu padre los acompañará.

-¡No, Francis no distingue los cómics DC de los de MARVEL, ni a Hulk de La Mole!

-¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto, jovencito?

-Dah, mi tío Al me enseña ¡él es genial!... no seas anticuado, mami.

* * *

Por la tarde, Alfred y Dustin estaban dibujando en un enorme lienzo que le regalaron al menor, con lápices de colores que Alfred había llevado. Ambos estaban tirados sobre la alfombra garabateando y pintando, mientras Francis preparaba la cena, y Arthur estaba parado silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta, observando cada movimiento del pequeño y el adulto.

A un tiempo, Alfred y Dustin tomaron con su mano derecha un crayón, garabatearon, lo dejaron tirado a un lado, luego con l mano izquierda se rascaron el trasero y se subieron el pantalón. Posteriormente sacaron, nuevamente con la mano derecha, otro crayón mientras con la izquierda se rascaban la nuca. Siguieron dibujando, y se detuvieron para bostezar, luego de eso estiraron los brazos hacia adelante, se apoyaron en el lienzo, se acomodaron y siguieron pintando.

Lo más impactante para Arthur, fue que esos eran movimientos hechos completamente espontáneos y sincronizados. Cualquiera que los viese, adivinaría que son padre e hijo. Tal vez no podría seguir ocultándole la verdad a Francis, ni mucho menos al pequeño. Este se parecía demasiado a su padre biológico, y también le tenía demasiado cariño, incluso más que Francis. Esto preocupaba a Arthur, si bien Francis no se daba con los niños tan bien como lo hacía Alfred, por lo menos se esforzaba en darle amor y cuidados a él y su hijo, en cambio Jones solo la pasó bien por unos días, ilusionó a Arthur, le hizo "eso" y luego se marchó, dejándole con la responsabilidad en su vientre y la daga en el corazón.

Aquellas noches interminables, en las que solo podía llorar a la luz de la luna, acompañado de su bebé que apenas crecía en su vientre y cargaba todo el dolor y sufrimiento de su madre, quien había perdido a quien más amaba y se había enterado, en un control médico, que estaba esperando un pequeño y que probablemente no resistiría o moriría en el parto, o de no ser así, nacería con alguna dificultad que le causaría la muerte a los pocos días de nacido. Su embarazo solo duraría cinco meses, ya que las naciones crecían más rápido que los humanos, y cuando llevaba aproximadamente un mes y medio de embarazo y ya se le notaba su pancita, Francis se ofreció a cuidarlo, y fue ese amor que salvó al pequeño de morir o nacer enfermo.

Arthur no quiso decirle nada a Alfred, ya que cuando lo intentaba contactar para contarle la noticia de que "serían padres" no pudo comunicarse, lo habría intentado sus ciento veinte veces, y aun así, o le respondían sus secretarias diciéndole que dejara en paz al señor américa, o le salía el buzón de voz. Arthur por el día lucía igual que siempre, como un hombre gruñón, obstinado, brusco, sarcástico y muy educado, pero por las noches, sufría a llantos por haber perdido nuevamente a su amado Alfred, solo que esta vez estaba esperando un hijo suyo y este ni siquiera parecía querer saber de Arthur.

La cena ya estaba servida, y pasaron a sentarse a la mesa. Arthur y Francis quedaron impactados al ver a Dustin y Alfred comer. A un tiempo hacían los mismos movimientos de manera natural, y esto tenía nervioso a Arthur, temía que Francis se dé cuenta que Alfred era el padre, y no un idiota desconocido de inseminación artificial. El francés sabía que Arthur tenía un instinto materno muy desarrollado, y que luego de perder sus colonias, deseaba con ansias un hijo propio, y también sabía que no podía ser padre porque sus espermatozoides eran infértiles, la única manera de que Arthur tuviese hijos propios, era criándolos en su vientre, por lo que Francis le creyó la coartada de la inseminación artificial, ya que sabía cuánto el inglés anhelaba ser madre.

Alfred y Dustin tomaron el tenedor al mismo tiempo, tomaron un trocito de comida y la llevaron a su boca, mascaron la misma cantidad de veces, luego tomaron su bebida y la llevaron a la boca, tomaron tres sorbos y se limpiaron la boca con el puño de la ropa, pasando su brazo derecho.

! Eran iguales!

Mismo color de ojos, el mechoncito que estaba creciendo en el cabello del niño era idéntico al de Alfred, incluso tenían la misma sonrisa. Francis no se daba cuenta, pero comenzaba a sospechar. Arthur estaba nervioso y a punto de estallar. Alfred solo reía y no se daba cuenta, al igual que Dustin, quien sonreía inocentemente mientras devoraba su plato de comida. Ambos chicos de mechón anti gravedad comían demasiado, al parecer la comida normal no les satisfacía del todo, por lo que a Alfred se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-¡Iggy! ¿Puedo llevar mañana a Dustin a comer afuera?

-¿Qué dices?

-Que si puedo invitarlo… Por favor, tengo dinero como para comprarle lo que quiera y se lleva bien conmigo.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué dices, Francis?

-¡Que se diviertan, así nos quedará un tiempo a solas!

-Muy bien, Dustin, mañana te llevaré a pasear a los lugares más divertidos que encuentre en este aburrido vejestorio de país.

-¡Si, voy a salir a pasear con mi tío Alfie!

-Bueno, iré a lavar los platos, Hijo, ve a dormir para que tengas energías y puedas jugar mañana con tu tío Alfred.

-Sí mamá.

-Y no te olvides de cepillarte los dientes

-No mami, no se me olvidará.

* * *

Arthur y Francis fueron finalmente a dormir, al igual que siempre, cada uno se quedaba en su lado de la cama, respetando el metro cuadrado del otro, mientras que oían como Alfred y Dustin gritaban y reían mientras se cepillaban sus dientes.

-Regarder comme des frères, Parecen hermanos esos dos.

-Haha, sí, hermanos –rió nerviosamente Arthur- y bien, Francis, mañana tendremos un día de descanso a solas

-Pero nunca quieres que nos acariciemos.

-¡Es porque está el niño! , idiota

-Pero mañana no estará

-¿Qué insinúas, Francis?

-Rien… Nada.

Francis quería aprovechar que estaría sin Alfred ni Dustin tratar tres asuntos importantes y delicados con Arthur.

1. Dustin era muy insolente cuando se juntaba con Alfred.

2. ¿Por qué rayos le crecía el mismo mechón que a Jones?

3. Ya estaba en la edad de ir a la escuela, o por lo menos ya la aparentaba

Aunque también, quería aprovechar de hacer otras cosas…

.

:

* * *

**Algo curioso, es que en Brooklyn, o al menos cerca de mi casa, hay dos starbucks !a nadie le importa! pero mientras robaba wi-fi de ahi, escribía parte de esto, así que debería ser importante y eso pu UvU' y un hombre me pidió dos dolares y casi me golpea por burlarme asdasd...**

weeeeeeh, !NOS OLEMOS LUEGO!

-Alfrep Llonz

pd: Imglateda no me hama ;-;


End file.
